Frisky, Friendly Phantoms
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie experiences one of the scariest night of her life! But she realizes there's nothing to fear.


**My dear friend guestsurprise helped me with this one! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Late at night, Cassie was running from bullies yet again. She was staying after school for the big art show.

Everyone loved Cassie's painting of the Grant Mansion. But the bullies didn't approve of her getting all the attention.

So, what do they do to vent their frustrations? Chase poor, innocent Cassie into the woods to beat her up.

"WHY ME?!" Cassie screamed as she ran into a dark forest, trying to take shelter at the Grant Mansion. Once she was there, she knew her alien friends would protect her.

"AFTER HER!" The group of bullies yelled as they followed her.

But thanks to the evening sky and dark shadows of the forest, Cassie easily lost them. The bullies were now lost.

"Where is that little squirt?!"

"She can't hide forever in the woods! Let's find her and fast!"

"That little goody goody thinks she's so perfect! Well, for that she just dug her own grave!"

A sudden cold breeze blew through the trees. It was EXTREMELY cold. The boy said shivered.

"Man! It's freezing all of a sudden! What happened?!"

"It's summer! Why's it so cold?!"

The air around them grew colder and colder. It was like standing in the middle of the Arctic. They were so cold, they could only stand and tremble furiously.

 _'Coooooold...'_ a faint voice whispered.

The boys stiffened. Then they heard laughter that started out low, then it grew into high-pitched laughter!

"WAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

A transparent figure flew from the darkness and swooped down towards the terrified boys.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Cassie made it to the Grant Mansion. She ran inside and locked the door. "Safe." She sighed as she settled down in the living room.

"I don't think I should ever leave this house." she said to herself. "This is the only place where I feel safe."

 _"Oooooooh..."_

Cassie felt her heart stop. She clutched the arms of the chair tightly.

It sounded like a ghost. And Cassie was petrified of ghosts.

Cassie squeezed her eyes tight and chanted to herself, "There's no such thing as ghosts. There's no such thing as ghosts. There's no such thing as ghosts."

A girl's voice spoke. "No such thing as ghosts?!"

Cassie opened her eyes and saw the ghost.

The ghost smiled. Cassie stared.

"BOOOOOOOOOOO!" The ghost wailed at Cassie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cassie screamed. She bolted out of the chair and ran for her room with the ghost girl right behind her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WOOOOOOOOOO! HEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

* * *

Upstairs, the ghost's wails and laughter woke up Rachel and Sasha.

"Huh?! W-What was that?!" Sasha said, groggily waking up.

Rachel rubbed her to wake up when she heard another strange noise.

"Hehehehehehe..."

Sasha squeaked. Rachel tensed up.

The room got cold as the deep laughter grew along with Cassie's screams and the ghostly wailing downstairs.

"Rachel," Sasha said, quivering. "I think our house is haunted..."

"Sasha, our house isn't haunted." Rachel said. "There are no-"

Just then, a black, wispy figure came through the floor. It looked like a floating hat and jacket. But there were ghoulish, claw-like hands coming out of the sleeves!

"GHOOOOOOOST!" Rachel and Sasha screamed.

Their screams delighted the specter. He laughed deep within him. His horrible laugh made the girls scream even more. They ran out of their room and bumped into Cassie.

"Rachel! Sasha! There's a g-g-g-ghost in the house!" Cassie squealed.

"We know! We saw him!" Sasha squeaked.

Cassie blinked. "Him? But the ghost I saw was a girl."

Rachel and Sasha were equally confused. But all three of them screamed when they saw the ghost girl.

"AAAAAAAAAH! HELP!" Cassie hid behind Rachel and Sasha.

"Rachel?! Sasha?! Hi!" The ghost girl waved to them. "It's me, Phanty!"

"Phanty?! W-What are you doing here?!" Rachel said. She and Sasha recognized their ghost gal pal Phantasma from Ghoul School.

"Huh?!" Cassie was puzzled as to how they know this ghost. But then Cassie saw the other ghost in the black jacket.

"GYAAAAAAH! M-M-MORE GHOSTS!" Cassie curled up to protect herself.

"Father!" Phanty chirped.

"So, this is where you are, Phantasma!" Phantom Father said. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Cassie was latching onto Rachel tightly. "What is going on?!"

Rachel smiled and helped Cassie up. "It's okay, Cassie. This is Phantasma and her father. They're friendly ghosts."

Cassie saw the two phantoms and swallowed hard. These were real ghosts! She whimpered when Phantasma floated toward her.

"Don't be scared, little one!" Phantasma said. "I'm Phantasma, but my friends call me Phanty. I scared off those bullies who were picking on you!"

"R-Really?!" Cassie said.

"Yep. I was out hauting when I spotted them being mean to you! So I gave 'em a good scare out of here!"

Relief washed over Cassie. Maybe this really was a friendly ghost. "I see...thank you, Phanty." Cassie smiled.

"EEEEK!" Cassie jumped when something tickled her sides.

Phanty's father laughed. "I see you're just as jumpy as the girls!"

"We're not jumpy!" Sasha huffed. "You just surprised us!"

Phanty and her father looked at the girls in a devilish way.

Rachel, Sasha, and Cassie feared the worst.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rachel and Sasha were tickled by Phantom Father as Phanty tickled Cassie.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Phanty teased.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie laughed.

"You girls always lift our spirits!" Phantom Father said as he tickled the sisters.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COME ON! STAHAHAHAP IT!" Rachel begged.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All Sasha could do was laugh.

Cassie was wrong about ghosts. They were just as silly and fun loving as the aliens.

After the tickle fest, it was time for Phanty and her father to go.

"It was great meeting you, Cassie!" Phanty gave her new friend a great big ghostly hug.

Cassie smiled. "It was great meeting your too, Phanty! Even if I was scared half to death."

Phantom Father hugged the girls. "We'll you you soon, girls!"

"Yeah, but next time, call first." Sasha said.

Everyone laughed. The two ghosts took off into the night.

Rachel patted Cassie shoulders. "Well, that was quite an adventure, huh?"

"Yeah! And who knew ghosts were so cool?" Cassie said. "I'll never be spooked by them again."

A pause.

"BOO!" Rachel and Sasha shouted.

"AAAAAAH!" Cassie jumped.

"Gotcha!" The sisters laughed and hugged their friend. Cassie laughed too and hugged them back.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: What do you think, Amiga? This was for you!**


End file.
